


Unmistakably Yuuri’s

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Champagne, Eros Yuuri Zine, Fluffy Smut, Lingerie, Lipstick, Lipstick Blow Jobs, Louboutin, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Smut, Zine Prose, anal fucking, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuuri and Victor celebrate their wedding anniversary in Paris with champagne, pole dancing and some hard love making.





	Unmistakably Yuuri’s

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Eros Yuuri Zine](https://twitter.com/erosyuurizine) with art collaboration by [Kyyhky](https://twitter.com/Kyyhky7) which can [now be seen here!](https://twitter.com/Kyyhky7/status/1185360015294717953?s=20)
> 
> I had a blast writing this one! It was such a good excuse to dress them up and let them have some fun in my favorite city. Please know that their night of passionate love making went into the early hours of the morning and they later shared an amazing breakfast in bed with mimosas with a view of the Eiffel Tower before enjoying the rest of their trip.

They paused just inside the doorway, “Wow!” The soft exclamation from his slightly drunk and stunned husband brought a smile to his face. Victor had always been full of surprises since the day Yuuri first laid eyes on him, so it was invigorating when he had chances to do the same. The excitement buzzing off of Victor for what he knew was coming had been worth the extra money to ship the pole and tip the hotel staff to set it up in the living room of their suite. It sparkled, lit and framed by the city lights through large french doors leading out to the patio, gifting them a clear view of the Eiffel Tower a couple blocks away.

“Happy Anniversary, Vitya.” Yuuri gave Victor’s cheek a peck as he began to undo and remove his various accessories from their night out. They’d dressed to the nines to celebrate; new bespoke suits and Louboutin wingtip shoes, painting Paris a similar shade of red as they went. Though that was nothing compared to the red he hoped his last gift of the night would bring to his husbands blush prone skin. “Open the champagne while I slip into something more… appropriate.”

Victor, having made a giddy trail over to the pole to inspect it after Yuuri’s kiss, was now hovering over a nearby bucket of chilling Veuve Clicquot, “You don’t want a glass beforehand?”

Yuuri winked and turned to make his way through the suite to the master bathroom, “I’ll pop my own bottle soon enough.” He listened as Victor made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat before vanishing.

Everything he’d needed for the evening had been carefully purchased and hidden in his own carry-on and any pole practice was unquestioned normal fun for him in their home gym. He made quick work of changing into his new outfit, getting a few choice accessories in place and smoothing on one last detail to his look. With his glasses safely set aside, he donned one more article of clothing and quietly made his way back through the suit towards the living room, giving pause in the doorway.

He leaned against the frame with one hand on his hip, a finger tapping over the delicate material of the long, flowing robe as he gently cleared his throat. Victor’s attention was abruptly torn from the now open patio doors, their billowing white curtains, and a glowing Eiffel Tower. The day-dreamy look in those blue eyes blew out the second they fell on Yuuri and his glass of champagne came dangerously close to dropping onto the parquet flooring.

Yuuri had wanted to hold in his satisfied grin by biting back his lip but it would have been impossible, besides, he didn’t want to smear his new Louboutin brand lipstick. Instead, he let it grow, giving a shy chuckle and casual bow of his head to glance down at the outfit Victor was doing elevator eyes over. Multiple times. “You like it?” He played with the fine, black lace running down the front edge of the sheer robe before smoothing an end from the silky tie between his fingers. Victor was speechless as Yuuri sauntered closer to him, black molded leather Louboutins with silk bows tying behind his ankles clicking over the wooden floor before he stopped in front of the chaise lounge Victor had been seated on.

Yuuri bent a knee, bare leg parting the front of the robe as he ran the side of his foot up the inside of Victor’s leg. Words still failed Victor as he took in Yuuri’s look. Even after getting pinned against the plush, quilted lounge back and being straddled by Yuuri, his awestruck husband could get nothing coherent out. Lucky for their hotel and dry cleaning bill the champagne remained in the flute.

He grinned, sliding further up Victor’s thighs. His delicate, custom-made lace and silk jockstrap was eagerly greeted by a rapidly growing bulge trapped within dress pants. Yuuri rolled his hips against it, arching his back at the delightful friction. The movement caused one shoulder of the robe to slink down, revealing in full the other piece from his lingerie set, a strappy harness with matching lace. It outlined his defined pectorals perfectly, bringing attention to the curve of muscle and dark, rosy nipples.

His smile turned devilishly satisfied as Victor eyed down Yuuri’s torso, finally breathing the words, “Absolutely divine.”

With a chuckle Yuuri gave a small wiggle against Victor, tapping a finger under his chin to gently lift it. He watched Victor swallow hard, gaze locked to Yuuri as he used his hips to work a deep moan from him, eyelids growing heavy. “You, on the other hand, look absolutely parched,” he whispered in amusement, letting go of Victor’s chin in favor of the hand that was barely holding onto his champagne. “Drink up.” He helped tip the glass up to Victor’s lips and guided him in polishing it off in one go. Much like the rest of him, that length of Victor’s pale neck begged to be marked by Yuuri. But not yet.

The smell of bubbly filled his head as Yuuri leaned in, teasing a kiss just before bending his head around and planting a full, red kiss to the crisp, white collar of Victor’s shirt. And with that, he lifted himself off and away from his heated husband. A pull of the robe tie from around his waist and the silky fabric dropped, revealing his full look. He swung it to the couch on the other side of the pole and pulled his phone from the waistband, hitting play on the queued up song, knowing well the Bluetooth speaker was ready and waiting on the side table.

As the first beats of the midtempo sultry pop song began to fill the room Yuuri slipped into a graceful stride to the side of the pole. Reaching up to take hold of it just above his head, while the other caressed down and over his chest as he pressed his back to it. Then musically, Yuuri slid down the length until the arm above him was fully extended, holding him in position as his knees parted, following the movement of his free hand.

Slowly, teasingly, to the tempo of the music, he loosened his grip and let himself down until his ass was touching the silky bows of his heels. The pressure the position caused him in certain places had him biting back a moan. He’d run through this so many times at home, fully prepped like he was now to make sure it was possible. It was, though some of the moves and poses he was about to put himself through worked him into a frenzy.

Victor was going to have his hands full by the time Yuuri was in them again.

Yuuri continued with his sensual floor routine, consisting of a lot of spread thighs, a lot of stroking of various body parts, and a lot of bending and arching into suggestive positions both with and without the pole. He held Victor’s gaze well enough, watching with amusement at his husbands needed to adjust his pants. Once he finally pulled himself up onto the pole with a shoulder mount though, he would only get fleeting glances until the end.

He made sure to keep things fairly simple tonight. Simple for him meaning nothing short of the best he’d spent the last seven years learning. Did he ever imagine he’d be seducing Victor Nikiforov with Russian laybacks and extended butterflies while donning couture lingerie and heels? Many times, of course. But he’d never imagined it happening in a hotel in Paris, lit by dusky, romantic hues from the city lighting, during their first year wedding anniversary.

He choreographed a good amount of his favorite pole moves into the routine, breaking it up with teasing floor and legwork every few to give himself a breather. Not as if they would give him much of one tonight. Each glimpse of Victor’s dark fixed gaze and bend of his body that caused his preparation for later to send ripples up his spine kept him breathless with anticipation.

By the time he flipped himself down into an iron-x and slid to a controlled, smooth split onto the floor to the ending of the song Yuuri’s sex was straining the fine material of his lingerie. If anything could match the desperate, hungry look on Victor’s face it would certainly be his own. Yuuri pulled himself to his feet and covered the distance between them to straddle Victor’s lap as Yuuri’s fingers carded through silver hair. Both of them selfishly pulling the other in close, hips rolling together as Yuuri parted his red lips to meet Victor’s.

Hungry was an understatement apparently, with the way those lips and hands were possessing Yuuri, making it harder to calm his breathing. A bite of Yuuri’s bottom lip, a squeeze, and pull of Yuuri’s exposed ass cheeks. Yuuri panted and whimpered against Victor at the pleasurable pressure shooting through him. He’d happily spread himself under Victor for the taking, soon enough. Right now the fire in him was just too hot to sit still.

Yuuri broke from the heated kiss eventually, taking a deep breath as a sly smile reshaped his lips. The red mess now painted on and around Victor’s perfect mouth complemented the heavy blown-out look in his eyes, telling of just how ready he was for anything. Victor pulled Yuuri in closer, one hand on the back of his neck, “You are amazing.” He whispered, voice deep, caught in the back of his throat. Yuuri’s smile quirked upward, he was eager to get something else caught back there too. “You also ruined your lipstick.”

Playfully, he raised an eyebrow at Victor, one hand slipping from its hold on his shoulder, “I’ll have to fix that then.” Yuuri’s fingers danced over one of the jockstraps harness garters circling his thigh and plucked an ornate tube of lipstick from its elastic holster. He’d figured no matter the boasted staying powering of the rouge he’d run into the need to reapply. But something about the color on Victor, smeared or not, was absolutely striking. Yuuri discarded the cap and raised the tip, watching as Victor’s smile went from smug to downright filthy as his chin was grabbed and held firm. “Relax and open,” Yuuri demonstrated, bringing the makeup to Victor’s kiss-swollen lips to paint them properly. “Now, stay. Just like that,” he purred as he started to slide back off Victor’s lap to stand. His hand caressed down Victor’s throat before wrapping around a loosened black necktie. Yuuri tugged for him to follow while motioning for him to remain seated.

Yuuri stood, legs spread to either side of Victor’s thighs and gave one last pull on the tie to get Victor closer and bring him level with the silk and lace trapping his sex. Victor’s eyes, as dark and heavily lidded as they were at this point, sparkled up at Yuuri. Not wanting to deny his slack-jawed husband any longer Yuuri slipped a hand inside the lingerie and presented his hard length for the taking.

No matter how many times Yuuri felt that wet velvet lash out across his head he swore the same whimper and heat would always accompany it. Victor wiggled closer to the edge of the chaise lounge, steadying them both with a hold on the back of Yuuri’s thighs as he began to slick up the cock before him. Then those plump, rouge painted lips sealed themselves around Yuuri’s tip. Victor did his best to maintain eye contact as his tongue curled along the underside, taking Yuuri in slowly. By the time he kissed the base and swallowed, however, his eyes had already fluttered shut.

Yuuri let out an unbridled moan, clawing at Victor’s dress shirt. The grip on his thighs tightened as Victor began sucking, switching up how deep he’d take Yuuri every time. Despite Victor’s efforts to keep him steady, Yuuri grabbed a fist full of hair, slowing his husband while drawing his hips away. Carefully, to the budding chorus of positive and muffled moans from Victor, Yuuri began a shallow rhythm into his mouth. For as long as he could handle it, Yuuri enjoyed the feeling and the view of Victor as he let Yuuri fuck into him. Silver eyebrows arched, eyes closed gently, lips just tight enough while his jaw remained slack. And that tongue, busy as ever doing all it could to help Yuuri along and pull a moan out.

Only when he felt Victor palming up his thighs to take hold of his ass again did his rhythm break and it was enough for Victor to suck back control. He quickly picked up where Yuuri left off, bobbing his head, hands massaging fleshy globes as he went. Those lips were something Yuuri dreamed of almost nightly, and some days he swore he lived for them. They kissed around his base, leaving behind lipstick marks. “Beautiful.” Yuuri purred, getting a gentle tug on Victor’s hair as he sucked back towards the tip, mouth popping around it.

He twisted the tube of lipstick he still had in one hand, bringing it up to reapply his own, though Victor tonguing down the underside of his length was a little distracting. Just as he had it angled to his lips, eyes focused on the mirror behind the chaise, Victor mouthed hungrily against his balls, pulling a loud, saucy gasp from him. And as much as he loved it, hand idly guiding Victor to keep going, it did make touching up his makeup just a tad difficult.

With the majority of his lipstick back in place eventually, sans the mess around them that he didn’t care to clean up, Yuuri quickly capped it and tossed it to the safety of another nearby chair. Those lips had sealed around his sex again, getting a whimper from Yuuri as he went deep with another squeeze of his ass. Victor dragged his lips back to lavish some attention on Yuuri’s engorged tip, teasing at the sensitive rim, tongue lapping and curling over all the right spots, threatening to end round one of the night too early.

Yuuri paused Victor with a tender touch and wordlessly moved them further onto the chaise. Yuuri draped himself across Victor’s lap, stretched out along the lounge with raised hips. He shook his ass up at his dazed husband and peeked back over his shoulder, head resting on the plush cushions as he watched realization slowly dawn on that blushed face. “W-when– did you have this in the whole time?”

“Less talk,” Yuuri arched deeper with a small moan, reaching both hands back to grab his cheeks and pull them apart, revealing more of the red, heart-shaped gem embedded in the toy. “More action.”

Yuuri wanted help pulling his new plug out so they could get to some good, hard fucking. But Yuuri knew Victor wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to tease him a little either. Victor massaged over his cheeks, taking over Yuuri’s hold on them to push his thumbs around his entrance. Yuuri rocked his hips into the touch, letting his sex drag against Victor's thighs as he moaned with pleasure at the way the toy was played with. Each rotation, push, and pull aimed to get a reaction, slowly working Yuuri until he couldn’t keep his hips still.

Just as Yuuri found himself truly melting from the teasing his hips snapped forward, gasping in surprise. A playful yet sharp smack across one cheek sending a ripple through him and his sex. “For getting lipstick on my shirt, moya vrednaya lubov.” Victor punctuated his reprimand by gently pulling the toy free.

“Use some of that feistiness and fuck me already.” Yuuri purred, pushing himself up onto all fours and sitting back. He couldn’t help his smirk of amusement as Victor jumped to his feet and made record time stripping out of his clothing. Yuuri pointed to space on the lounge before him, patiently holding out a small bottle of lube he’d hidden under it earlier.

After making sure Victor was comfortable Yuuri climbed on top, watching as he lubed up his hard cock then felt the cool slick being smeared between his cheeks. Victor position himself against his entrance and Yuuri sank onto it, the warm feeling of being filled to the hilt sending a glorious shiver up his spine. Victor’s hands stilled him, reassured him with their weight on Yuuri’s hips, grounded him as they both adjusted. Slowly, Yuuri started a steady pace, gaining speed with each moan he earned from Victor.

Yuuri bent forward, rolling his hips to keep them going as he began marking Victor’s neck, shoulders, and any other skin he could get his mouth on. He rode Victor, leaving a messy trail of red kisses across him until he was suddenly bucked into from below. Yuuri gasped against Victor’s neck, sucking one last hard kiss in place, “Mmm, yes.” Yuuri moaned and adjusted himself upright once more. “Harder.” The demand encouraged Victor to keep going and each time their skin met Yuuri was practically mewing in approval.

His ass met with Victor’s hips as he thrust back, holding his own and taking a moment to admire the view of a disheveled Victor. The Eiffel Tower lights glittering outside did nothing to obscure the lipstick marks or how wrecked each fall of Yuuri’s hips made him. Red stained lips panting moans and slurred approval in every language he knew.

Victor always looked beautiful when they fucked, but tonight he looked unmistakably Yuuri’s.

The building heat was reaching a critical point, tightening the coil at the base of his spine with each wild thrust from below. With Victor giving it to him the way he craved Yuuri could go wild now. He pulled his legs out from under him, getting a rather spirited grunt from Victor as he took Yuuri’s full weight for a moment before he found his footing with a few good bounces. Victor’s hands kept a firm enough grip on Yuuri’s thighs and hips, pulling him onto his sex as he bucked up. It was sloppy at first, Yuuri getting knocked off rhythm now and then before they found a pattern that worked. When they had it though, nothing held them back.

The room became a blur of Paris’ glowing city lights and lipstick and lace and Victor. Yuuri smiled through his moaning, lips curling upward as he bounced onto Victor’s thrusting hips. Each moan was unbridled, powered by how deep Victor hit inside, by the squeeze his engorged sex received. Victor’s fist joined the blur, pumping away like he was racing Yuuri for who could make the other cum first. Yuuri dropped his chin, finding words through all his gasping and panting, “Is my champagne finally ready?”

As heavily lidded and gone as Victor was, his eyes refused to leave Yuuri, his hips refused or just couldn’t stop bucking up into him. Even the guttural reply of _‘Fuck, yes!’_ came at him hard. With one hand clawing at the backrest of the chaise and the other braced on one of Victor’s knees, Yuuri gave it his all. Between Victor jerking him and pounding up into him from below it was only a few moments until he felt that tightening coil finally snap. His eyes fluttered shut as a blinding heat painted Victor as far up as his throat.

Victor’s hips become erratic, fighting to keep going as Yuuri’s twitching muscles brought him over his own edge. Their cries spilling out into the warm night air, probably being heard on the streets a couple floors down. Yuuri made sure to milk the last of Victor’s cum from him, using the force of his writhing orgasm to get a few last good bounces onto Victor before they both dropped their weight to the chaise.

Yuuri’s hips were still gently rocking when his senses started to come back to him, ears ringing a little as he blinked his eyes open to a blissed-out Victor beneath him. They both let out a satisfied sigh, smiling as Yuuri carefully re-positioned himself and leaned down to share a deep kiss. Those swollen lips were as plush as ever, cushioning Yuuri’s descent back to reality. When they reluctantly broke the kiss with a smack, both men were still panting, “Wow!” Victor breathed “Yuuri that was-”

“Amazing.” Yuuri wiggled with a curl of his lips and a quick kiss. “And I want more.”

“More?” Victor’s voice cracked a little, eyebrows raising high and getting Yuuri to chuckle “Give me a breather first?” The hue of lustful blushing accompanying the lipstick marks on Victor’s face, neck and chest lingered still, proving the exertion Yuuri had made him put out. Victor pushed his fringe back with his clean hand then guided Yuuri down for another kiss. “Let’s clean up, finish the champagne before it goes flat?”

Yuuri nodded, biting back his lower lip in thought. He wasn’t about to let that go to waste, though it would be enjoyed better with a change of venue. “Mmm, let’s fill the bathtub, drink it in there?” he suggested. The master suite bathroom had a stunning soaking tub which shared the same living room view of the Eiffel Tower.

Victor moaned with a soft smile, “Make it really hot. I’ll call for another bottle if you’d like?”

“Yes, please,” Yuuri stole a kiss and gave Victor a promising, devilish grin. “We’ve got a lot of celebrating ahead of us tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always a HUGE thank you to everyone for reading. Any kudos, comments or messages on [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) or over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) are always deeply appreciated.


End file.
